


The Path She Walks

by Mysterie



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Flashbacks, What if scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Various snippets that come to mindCompanion to:The Desert RoseThe Footsteps of a Guardian
Relationships: Kaori/Wil
Kudos: 1





	1. Nightmare: Arotrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best laid plans can sometimes go wrong...

The two had thought they’d planned it well, but he was one step ahead of them, he’d arrived by ship instead of using the teleporter. So when he appeared they were caught off guard, the shot that rang out was like the loudest sound Kaori had ever heard as she rushed towards Wil; but neither had reacted fast enough and she barely caught him against her as he crumpled. Tears fell down her face. It wasn’t anything the man who tossed the gun aside cared about. He didn’t care if she had blood on the normally white dress. He moved towards her and she knew what he meant to do, her expression became unreadable as she bowed her head; her tears ceasing to fall.

_ “... and it appeared, a solid form of my will.” _

“Now th-” The man stopped, jolting with pain as he was impaled on a blade that was wide enough to cut him in half. It should have been heavy, but she didn’t notice.

“I... impossible... an... a-avatar arm?” Kaori watched the man fall over dead. Her eyes as dull as the lifeless man’s as she held the storm blue blade with a gold hilt in one hand as if it were light as a feather. She pulled the blade from the body. It had no sharp tip as most swords might and only the swirling etchings along the blade from hilt to broken tip showed powerful steel. 

“Thy work has been done, Curtana...” She muttered tonelessly and released the blade. It vanished as she turned her attention back to the still form of her lover. She placed a soft kiss upon the still warm lips... the last she would ever know. There was no sound in the castle that night. A place that had once rang with the sound of laughter and love, was now still in death. She dressed him and the wound as if he were just sleeping and placed him on the couch. As for Heraldo, she had Siyo dump his body into the murky waters. She had not even bothered to watch the body be tossed over. Kaori then retreated to the room that they had shared. She got onto her tablet and sent out a message to the alliance, to everyone who had known him... informing him that something had happened but she did not say who was responsible. No one needed to know about the thing that slept in the waters below.

Time was a blur. So that he would never be forgotten, she took his last name for her own. Never answering to anything else again. Arotrin was not a person to be crossed. All who stood in her way were cut down without mercy, without thought, without hesitation... the blade of Curtana was sharp and swift in the death it brought. Though she stayed with the alliance, she would not hear any words from them about her late lover. She refused to be consoled, comforted or even to speak of what had happened or even about him. She became a drifter, secluded more than she had been upon first arriving at the Thorn a lifetime ago. History would forget Kaori... but she made sure it would not forget Arotrin... and with peace restored after the threat of the photoners had been dealt with... never again did she go on a mission. She seemed to simply vanish one day. It passed from one ship colony to the next until it was a myth of sorts that spanned through the ages... of a broken warrior who had done great things, but only after losing so much. A tale of love... and just how deep that love truly ran through the heart of the one who had loved a human.


	2. Nightmare: Drink of Stones

She stood in the room, the black high heeled boots a stark contrast to the red carpet. The silence around her wasn’t companionable anymore. It was deafening. The elegant black dress she wore, only hinted at the depths of what she felt this day. The golden embroidery patterns on it standing out in even more contrast against the black material than on its white twin. The jewel of blue and red that made up the “belt of the outfit seemed as subdued as she felt. The jacket she had worn to go with this dress did nothing to ward off the chill she felt. Black gloves from just beneath her shoulders to her hands felt heavy, as if the armor it was meant to be was more like weights. The coat flared out behind her like a cape, pleated from the sides all the way to a rounded point with a deep navy on the inside unlike the black dress which had a blood red color to it. A picture of elegant grace and she was alone. Now more than ever. She felt it well up as the warmth of the fire could no longer make these stone walls have the life they had held when he had been here. With slow, but sure steps, she made her way across the foyer, ignoring the fresh food set out for her and heading for the balcony. She had no appetite. Yet even the view on the balcony had lost its sparkle and wander for her. As she stood by the rail her hands slammed down on it and her head bowed as angry tears flowed from her. This was her fault. 

All of it. She had dared be so arrogant and it had cost her everything... She broke down into silent sobs. She missed him something fierce and barely a day had passed since she had gone to see him off in a small gathering. Parents who had never gotten to know their child had stood with her, trying to comfort one another as their child was put into the ground by the castle he had loved so much... There was no comfort to be had in these halls anymore. All she could do was weep and wonder why she had been so stupid... Because of her the universe had been deprived of a good man... a good operative... and she could only wish she could take it all back. She wanted to be with him... but even as her tears were drunk by the stone beneath her, she knew she could not join him yet. She could not face him in the next life like this... somehow, she needed to go on. To live the life he had wanted.

_I will fight for the peace you wanted in your name... it is all I can do._ Exhausted from giving into the tears, she slid down to sit where she was on the balcony. She did not have the will nor the strength to go to the bedroom she had once shared with him and did not think she ever would again. In a way, the home she had chosen had become a prison of a different kind. One she could not escape even should she leave it behind. For even if the castle itself were lost, the memories themselves would be with her forever, a shadow to haunt her every step. The person she had been was lost to grief... as she sat there she began to change, slowly, inside. Kaori had died with him... and she knew that person was no more.


	3. Day 1: Freedom

“Miss?” The sound of a strange voice woke the young teenager, her silvery lavender eyes landing on a woman dressed in a grey uniform and hat. She didn’t recognize them.

  
“Yes?” 

“We’ve arrived at Thorn now. Please disembark.” Kaori didn’t remember falling asleep. She smiled a little as her mind caught up with her. Yes, that was right. She was turning sixteen tomorrow and she had fled her home on the Feoh.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I fell asleep.” She muttered as she got to her feet. A feeling of something stirred in the pit of her stomach... she had never really been afraid before. Except when she’d once locked eyes with Heraldo Arioso last year at a company gathering. Just thinking about it made her shiver a little as she stepped down the ramp and into the city building. She knew where she was... more or less. The docking station led into the city.

“Are you meeting someone, miss?” One of the many workers asked. Like the worker she’d met on the ship, they were dressed in uniform, but the uniform was white with blue highlights instead of grey. Being a young teenager, she knew she’d stand out in the crowd, let alone one who happened to have a vibrant shade of purple for her natural hair color. Few believed it was her natural color and many of the girls had been stupidly envious that her parents allowed her to “dye” her hair the color she wanted and no amount of talking had persuaded them otherwise. There were a lot of colors that were natural, after all, but purple just really wasn’t one of them and her parents could not explain it. No one could, though she had been told she had a rather unusual high proficiency with photons. She had always thought that if there were some reason for her hair’s unnatural color than surely it was because of the photons. Why else would she stand out so? She looked nothing like her parents and nothing like anyone her parents knew, infidelity certainly wasn’t the cause and she already knew her parents’ thoughts on that. They were adamant that they had only been with one another during her conception and there was no proof of anything to say otherwise. Rather, records of their movements suggested exactly that, in which there were no dabbles outside their marriage.

Kaori put aside the thought of her parents as she moved forward. Dressed in a simple white shirt and brown pants she was certain she at least looked the part of the less financially fortunate. It had its drawbacks being young... everyone expected you to be with some adult everywhere you went.

“Oh, no. I was given some fare to make my way to my cousin’s home. Thank you for your concern though.” She replied. It was a line she’d rehearsed in her head over and over the last few days.

“Of course.” The worker left her alone. She probably repeated that phrase at least two or three more times before she left the building behind. She also went into the local shop for a map of the city layout. She had heard that while most were the same, that didn’t mean they were... and it was a good thing she did. Spotting a few hotels on the map she made note of the least expensive of them and decided that she could only hope that they would let her work in order to pay for her staying there for the evening before she headed off in the morning to the ARKS academy. She headed off to the nearest one first. It was quite the walk, but she got through it. She walked into the hotel, it was barely as big as her home back on the Feoh. She shook the thoughts away. That was no longer her home. The Thorn was now. She walked across to the desk on the other end, pleased to find that it was at least carpeted with a burgundy. On the other side a woman stood with a pleasant smile, she was dressed in a more casual sort of attire, as what she’d seen on the streets. 

“Welcome to the Academy Hotel. What can I do for you?” 

“Is there someone I can speak to about work?” 

“Of course, all applicants are welcome.”

“Is there a manager or something I can speak with?” 

“Of course.” She left and was replaced by an older man with a greying mustache, steel blue eyes and dirt brown hair that was like a neat mop on his head. He was dressed in a blue shirt and pants.

“You wanted to speak with me?” 

“Yes sir. See, I’m going to be going into the academy tomorrow, but until then I don’t have anywhere to go... I was wondering if you’d let me work here as payment for a single night’s stay.” 

“I see, unfortunately I don’t have any room to hire anyone else.”

“I understand.” She turned to go when she heard a shout of warning. Kaori spun around to see a Jinga barreling towards her. 

“Jinga stop!” Its owner cried, but it seemed the pet was not about to listen and was rushing forward only to skid to a stop before Kaori. Kaori looked at the pet. The Jinga tilted its head to one side, ears perked forward.

“Sit.” She said and the pet sat. The owner who came up seemed extremely baffled.

“I am so sorry miss... usually Jinga doesn’t run off like that. I only just got it and I’ve had trouble handling it.” 

“Her.” Kaori said.

“Um, I beg your pardon?” The owner was a young Newman with blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and a green plaid skirt. Her harmonizer was in one hand and she clearly seemed confused.

“Your Jinga is female.”

“How do you know?” 

“It’s not hard, the length of ears gives it away. The males have smaller ears, but their tail is longer too.”

“You seem to know quite a bit about pets.” 

“Well, I was raised around a few. So I know a bit.” Kaori shrugged. 

“I appreciate you helping out here, I don’t know what she would have done otherwise.” 

“Nor I. Jinga are high strung and can be a little unpredictable sometimes. Have you taken her on a mission yet?” 

“No, I only got her yesterday.” 

“That might be part of your problem. Jinga and Wanda love going on missions and get a little cranky if they haven’t been on one. At least one trip outside a day is recommended so that they can expend their energy and stretch.” The Summoner girl nodded.

“I’m Ayrin.”

“Kaori.”

“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” 

“Well, the lass did need a room for the night and yours has two beds.”

“One is for Jinga.” The Summoner commented.

“Unnecessarily spoiling Jinga will cause it to act out more. Plus I don’t think she needs her own bed.” Kaori commented as she gently stroked the creature’s head. It seemed content to let her do so.

“Well, I’m here longer than one night... so I guess it can’t hurt to have you stay the night with me then.” 

“I appreciate it.” Kaori replied.

“Well then, that’s settled. You ladies have a good evening.” 

“Thank you Richin, we will.” Ayrin replied before turning to Kaori.

“My room is this way.” Kaori followed her to the room on the very end. It had two beds, just as the man said, a small kitchen for heating up meals, the usual TV and of course a holographic window one could use to help with the feeling of claustrophobia. The beds weren’t of the quality that Kaori was used to, but she didn’t mind as she followed the woman in.

“What brings you here?” 

“I’m just here for the evening. I’m off to the academy myself.”

“Oh? Do you know what class you want to do?” 

“I’ll be a summoner.”

“What made you choose that one so quickly?” 

“I’ve been around pets all my life. I know their personalities, the different species, and... I’ve always liked pets. I knew when I headed off to the academy that I’d want one for myself.”

“It can be a big job taking care of a pet, but I saw how you handled Jinga, I think you’ll do alright Kaori.” 

“Thanks.” The two settled in for the evening not long after. Kaori didn’t fall asleep right away as she lay in the unfamiliar bed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t tired, but that she wasn’t certain how things would go from here on out. She was alone. No one to help her. Not even her friend Ninavask if things got tough. Then again, she couldn’t help the sense of joy at being free. No more suitors. No more playing ‘dress up’ for someone else’s sake or boring company parties and most of all... no more Heraldo. Even if the future was a bit uncertain now, she wasn’t going to go back. This was home now, she would make it so on her own, without help. She would become an ARKS operative and she’d be the best of the best among summoners... that was her dream. She drifted off to sleep with a slight smile, secure in knowing she was on her way.


	4. Year 5:  21

Kaori tried not to sigh as she sat at the desk in front of a terminal. Her parents had insisted she come to the office, which meant flying to the Feoh. She had refused to return to the ship years before, due to what she knew it would mean as long as society still viewed her as a minor. Today, however, she was a full grown adult and there was nothing her parents could do to keep her lawfully under their home or anywhere she did not wish to be. Siyo, her auxiliary, had accompanied her and the young Newman looked as bored as she felt. Kaori had warned her about it but had said that she needed her around nonetheless if only to ward off what she expected might be unwanted advances from the staff. She wasn’t sure why she’d ended up being called to the office over some trivial matter with documents. Didn’t they have secretaries for this? 

She shook the matter from her mind as she ignored the sound of approaching footsteps, focusing on the document in front of her... well, that is until she saw a vase of flowers set on the desk and looked up from it to see that they were a bouquet, a lovely arrangement and she had no doubt it had cost a bit to make such an arrangement of exotic flora. The man who had placed them there had baby blue eyes and black hair, he was dressed in a business suit and Kaori had to withhold a sigh.  _ Not again...  _ This was becoming an annoying habit with her parents. Although years prior when she had refused to return to the ship they had instead paid the way for others to visit her... once they’d found her anyway. It had taken them two years to figure out which ship she was on and start sending suitors there. So now, every year of her birthday, she’d been trying to avoid going out anywhere to avoid suitors, but it seemed that so far that wasn’t working out. 

“How can I help you sir?”

“Come now, no need to be so formal Kaori. Don’t you recognize me?” She gave him a single one over glance, frowned thoughtfully and shook her head.

“Nicoli Redver, you always insisted on playing host, remember?” 

“That I remember, but I’m afraid I do not remember you.” 

“We should spend some time getting to know each other again then. You’ve really grown.” 

“Hrm. I am very busy Mr. Redver. I am afraid you will have to seek company elsewhere.” She replied.

“Don’t tell me you’d prefer this boring man’s work over spending a day at the park.” That was the wrong choice of words. Her gaze hardened as she met his.

“As it happens I do. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have work to do and I’m sure that you can find more productive things to do with your time than interrupt my work.” 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Leave the work to the men and enjoy yourself.” She frowned, he wasn’t getting it.

“If you do not leave, I will have you escorted out for interfering with the company.” 

“Tch, fine. Seems you’re just as weird as you look anyway.” With that he walked off, it seemed all of his charm had disappeared in a flash with the displeasure of her refusal. 

“Want me to hurry him along?” Siyo asked, her bow in one hand.

  
“Hmm, only if you can do it without using the bow. Can’t have any evidence left.” Siyo grinned at the challenge and ran after the other. Kaori shook her head, would her parents never cease in trying to set her up with some ingrate? Besides, she’d rather face off with a Dark Falz than willingly marry off just so some man could run  _ her _ company because her parents wished it.


	5. Heart of Wings

Since moving in, Kaori had decorated a bit of the castle with various items that she'd taken with her and occasionally found things on missions too. One of the things she had found on a mission she had not quite understood what it was. It was a large wooden branch she'd picked up during a trip to a dark forest that was on Omega. It was one of those random missions she'd done the first month since she'd moved in and originally she'd thought nothing of it and thought maybe it was some sort of tree. So she'd gone out to one of the balconies, where she'd placed fountains from her previous home and found a small bit of dirt in a small pot and placed the branch in the pot. She had no idea what doing that would do, but maybe a nice tree would grow from it or something. It was not quite that... when she came out the next morning she was startled to find a very large owl was sitting on the wooden branch she had potted. She'd never seen a bird this large! Well, at least not one that wasn't looking to attack her. 

The thing was half as big as she was! It was brown with darker brown spots and it had bright yellow eyes that seemed almost unnatural, its crest was three feathers that went back on its head, almost like spikes but they didn't look to be actually sharp. Wanda, who was with her, went over to the tree and sniffed it curiously before looking up at the bird. The owl seemed content to just sit there, head cocking slightly at the two of them as if in curiosity.

"I see... you must be from Omega, right?" The bird offered no answers, but it seemed to be the case. Despite its unsettling gaze, the creature seemed to mean no harm and so she had no problem with it sitting on the branch. The branch she had planted did not seem to grow any taller and seemed to be the perfect height as a perch for the owl that was always there. Rarely did she come to that balcony and not see the owl perched on the one branch, gazing about as if looking for prey, but never leaving. It was strange, really, but she grew used to its presence in the castle. It was not making a nuisance of itself or anything. Her pets seemed to largely ignore the bird and it seemed content to do the same with them. Siyo had inquired a time or two about the bird's presence, but Kaori had only shrugged and explained that the bird, whom she'd dubbed "Omega" because that was where she had gotten its branch, had simply appeared and she had no real idea as to why or how. 

Perhaps it was for the best that she not have answers to that. After all, a world without mysteries was a boring world to live in. One evening there came a wild storm. Lightning flashed across the sky and rain pelted everything. Kaori had opted to stay in and simply relax for the evening. She had let her pets indoors so that they would not get soaked and they were currently settled around the room she occupied when there was a flash of lightning that lit up the balcony. Concerned, she went over to one of the windows and looked out. She craned her neck a little to get a look of the branch. Oddly it was vacant. The owl that was usually there, and had refused to leave the branch, was no where in sight. She frowned thoughtfully. Where would that bird be? Then she saw movement as lightning split the sky and she saw the bird flare its wings, catching itself in the wind before it dove towards something. Kaori could not see what it was. Not at first.

The large owl returned, something clutched in its talons. Kaori pushed open the door and, ignoring the rain that pelted her and soaked her to the bone, ran over to the railing as the owl swooped in. It flew close and dropped something. Kaori fumbled to catch it, nearly dropping what the owl had dropped to her as the animal wheeled around and settled back on its usual branch. Kaori wasn't sure what it was, but it was soft and shivering. So... it was alive? She took it inside to the light to get a better look and nearly dropped the thing in surprise as the creature clicked its beak at her. She hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and began to dry the bird off. From what she could see, it was another owl. It had white feathers that were covered in black spots about its breast and on its head. It was about twice as tall as her hands, its brown eyes looked up at her, squawking every once in a while as she dried the bird off.

"Shh, it's okay." She murmured soothingly even as the creature flapped its wings in a poor attempt to get away, but it was so water logged and disoriented that it only managed to flutter to the floor. It squawked indignantly at its lack of success. Kaori picked up the owl again and then set the bird near the hearth that was there and kindled the fire a bit to allow the bird to finish drying its feathers. The warmth seemed to calm the creature down and she found some meat that she placed before the bird. She was not sure if the creature would eat what she gave it, but the owl seemed hungry enough to not overly care once she had backed off to be a few feet from it. A few hours later it fluttered to the top of the fireplace and seemed to settle in to sleep. Kaori did not bother the bird, but she left it some meat on the other side of the fireplace and then left the room to let it, and her pets, sleep.

The next day she went to check on the creature and found it was sitting on top of one of the sofas. It seemed to regard her with a sort of noble air as she placed some meat on the fireplace again. It unfurled its wings and took off to the meat once she'd stepped away. It ate the meat and then seemed to regard her a moment as if considering what to do next. It seemed content and this was the second day of the storm. It did not show any signs of letting up. This ritual with her and the bird went on for the next several days until, at last, the storm dispersed and with it she opened the door to let her pets out. While they were settling about on the balcony and enjoying the sunshine she did not notice the owl until she felt the weight of something land on her shoulder, talons digging into the material of the shirt she wore. She glanced over, surprised. The owl looked at her, uttering a soft hoot and seemed content to sit there. 

"I see I have made a new friend." That was how Sirin came to be at the castle. 


	6. Nightmare: A Shadow's Blood

“Keep it together!” An operative shouted from behind his mask. They were facing a horde of falspawn alongside the photoner’s machines on the desert planet of Lillipa. The operative shot down two more falspawn, but they just kept coming. It didn’t help there was a Falmorph around, those things spawned more and more falspawn with the passing moment and he only had three others with him. They were vastly outnumbered and his crew was beginning to tire. To top it all off on their rotten luck, a sandstorm and blown in, making it harder to see the enemy to strike, but the falspawn didn’t even seem to notice this change in weather that battered at the ARKS crew. They were the only ones on the planet at this hour.  _ I should have waited for another team. _ He thought, but wishing didn’t grant anything. Were they going to fall here like so many of the operatives who had been slain in the war against the photoners? 

“Look out!” One of his comrades yelled, but he saw the attack come too late. The man steeled himself for a blow that didn’t come as the thing falspawn had missed and then he realized it had been struck by a rock that had turned its attention from him. The figure that had tossed it wasn’t someone he knew. A voice, foreign to the group spoke. 

“Howl in the wind of thy enemies Curtana.” In the figure’s hand appeared a blade... an avatar arm? Who was this figure? As he watched he realized the figure was a female, save for the helmet that covered her face fully with only a small visor to see from, there was no real identifying marks. The dark purple outfit was no armor against blows and yet the stranger rushed into battle and cut through the foe like a hot knife through butter. This display encouraged the team and they renewed their own attacks with vigor. When the enemy lay at their feet the crew celebrated their victory. The man turned to thank the stranger, who had rescued them, but there was no one there. The only evidence there had been anyone else besides them was a telepipe that sat waiting for them... 

“Anyone know who that was?” The others shook their heads, denying knowing. All except one, a young Cast.

“I’ve heard rumors.” 

“Oh?” The others turned their attention to him as they sat on the gateway ship now, waiting for it to return back to the main ship.

“Yeah... no one has proof, but there’s been stories I’ve heard, about a woman by the name of Arotrin. They say she’s ridiculously strong with her blade and that she’s never faltered in battle.” 

“Right... bunch of tall tales.” One said.

“Maybe... but if it wasn’t for that woman who showed up for us just a few minutes ago we’d be eating dust. So maybe there is some truth to those rumors of his.” The Fighter spoke up and the others could not argue that point.

“What else do they say?”

“Well, there’s a lot of rumors, she rarely seems to speak. Some say she’s an Earth Guide who lost their way after the Deus incident, others claim she’s one of us... but no one really seems to know. After seeing the phantom class advocate I’d believe she’s one of us.” The Cast replied. The Fighter nodded, he could believe that.

“One of us? But aren’t avatar arms only summoned by Earth’s humans?” Another, a Braver class, said.

“Maybe there’s something different about her? Who knows, also I hear aether and photons are the same thing, so if that’s true why wouldn’t some of us be capable of summoning those kinds of weapons?” The Fighter replied.

“Guess that makes sense. Still, I’ve never done it and no one I know has... it’s a little hard to believe.” 

“It was hard to believe there were photoners left too, and yet here we are in this war against ‘em. At this point, I’m inclined to believe that anything is possible.” 

  
  
  


On the surface of the planet, in the midst of the swirling sand, the blade flashed as it cut down foe after foe in a never ending dance. The blood of many enemies soaking the soil beneath until the foes simply vanished and all that lay before the figure was the desolation of a desert planet. The feel of something warm made her glance down. A small gash on one leg was bleeding. She wiped away the blood with a dry leaf from a nearby desert plant. When the bleeding had ceased she continued on into the desert wasteland.


	7. Nightmare:  In Sleep

The soft sheets were cold. They would never be warm again, not like they had been and never again would they know the loving passion of two entwined in intimacy nor hear words of love and passion spoken in the night. The darkness seemed colder, less welcoming and the dawn's light was harsh and merciless. With the last of light fading from the sky she was curled up, wrapped up in the cold sheets and hugging one of the pillows... the one he had used. It was wet from her tears as she clutched it even in sleep. As if its cold, lifelessness could give some comfort to the tormented soul that clung so desperately to it.

_"What's wrong? What's happened?"_

"I had a nightmare." She muttered.

_"I see, did you want to talk about it?"_

"I lost you... I was so stupid..."

_"You aren't stupid. You're beautiful and smart. You could never be anything like that."_

"But I was... and you- ... I love you Wil."

Silence. She blinked in the harsh light of day and looked over to see only a tear-stained pillow. 

"It wasn't a nightmare..." She muttered tonelessly.

"It's my life... I am so sorry my love." She buried her head into the pillow to cry some more. The softness did nothing to ease the pain, it could only muffle the cries of misery of the one who clutched it tight and wished for all the world that its owner would walk through that door again... she would give anything to see him. All she had now were memories and a single purpose. To see this war through to the end. Somehow. To some day join him in the life to come. To find him again. Until then, he was just a dream she kept locked away in her heart away from the light of day. Away from the evil whose blood she spilt and what parts she broke of its machinery. 

Her body was stiff and sore when she stopped crying. She pushed herself up and dressed for the day. As always the two auxiliaries that served her were silent in her presence as she ate a meager meal before she dawned the helmet she had acquired and started out for the day. This had been the norm for about a week now. Phineas and Siyo did their best to make sure she took care of herself, but they could do nothing to soothe her and she barely spoke two words to either of them. Though they worried for her sake, she would deny any worry for her well being before she would head out on a mission to scour whatever forces she could find. The war was getting worse and worse and the two did not know what they would do if something happened to her as well.

The sounds of battle rang all around her, falspawn fell, the machines fell. No foe stood against her as she cut them down just as swift and surely as a child knocked down blocks. No foe stood a chance against her blade and no matter how hard the enemy struck or if she was wounded, she would just get back up and strike back harder. Every day she came back with cuts and bruises somewhere as the battles became more and more intense, but she would not give up. Because Arotrin fought for a dream... 

_Last night I prayed the lord my soul to keep_   
_Then I cried myself to sleep_   
_So sure life wouldn't go on without you_

_But oh, this sun is blinding me_   
_As it wakes me from the dark_   
_I guess the world didn't stop_   
_For my broken heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For My Broken Heart (c) Reba McEntire


	8. Guardians

Kaori paced in the tiny apartment she called home. She had received word only that morning that Luther wished to speak with her. Of all those she could possibly come in contact... what could she have possibly done to warrant the attention of the Overseer of all of Oracle?! She was very nervous and went over all her memories of what she had been up to lately... she was just another operative... right? She was nineteen though. She had run away when she was sixteen... she had only spent about three years in training, being bumped from class to class like some child's ball until finally she'd graduated. It was only as she paced that she could wonder if that didn't have something to do with it. Had she done something wrong in training? Had she some how messed up? She was a bundle of nerves all day. She had to find a way to calm herself down. Kaori hadn't even been assigned an auxiliary yet, but she knew she would be in another week or so. One had to earn the right to the help after all by passing a series of selective tier missions. Then after that a request to be paired would take about a week to find the perfect match and after that it was up to the pair to move forward. Kaori wondered now what her auxiliary would be like. Would they be firm and commanding? Would they be gentle and soft spoken? The questions evaporated as the question of Xiao came to the forefront once more and she could only sigh aloud.

_Okay Kaori, get it together. There's no way he'd personally demote you, too many other officers around to do that for him... so this has to be something extremely important otherwise there's no reason he would turn his attention to you. Just take a deep breath and focus. You can't let the past dictate everything._ She did a few breathing exercises and tried not to think about the last time she'd done something that would gain any attention. The last time was only a few months ago. The incident with the Dark Ragne and Ninavask... while she had gotten them out of there, she had also blasted the Dark Ragne from here to the next planet with her emotional outburst over her concern for her friend... something she had hid from documentation when she had been asked to recount the incident time and time again. This wasn't the first time she'd burnt something to a crisp... she'd done it early on, during a solo training exercise when there had been no one else around in the wee hours of the morning and she had literally obliterated several training holograms with the force of her photons. From then on, after she'd realized what she had done, she had spent time alone honing control and everything... hacking into countless cameras to make sure they were shut down in various "malfunctions" so that she could practice without anyone being the wiser and even erasing the video from the system of her blowing up the training field that one day before anyone could see the footage. She was alright. She could do this... 

When the time came, Kaori dressed in her best outfit. Sadly that was just a blue blouse she had and some long pants that were a darker hue. Her make up was delicately applied and she seemed every bit the lady she had been raised to be. She first noticed the view on the bridge, it was magnificently beautiful but then her eyes were drawn to the enigmatic man before her. The last of the Photoners, so the rumor went. She wasn't sure. He was dressed in white, but she couldn't fault his taste as anything but eloquent for a man of his stature. His eyes, however, held an iciness that made her wary. There was no doubt that the man before her was intelligent with the way he met her gaze first and foremost, not even bothering to note her attire. He was sizing her up. Almost testing her, the unique marking of a blue stripe down his left eye almost resembled a scar of sorts and contrasted his green eyes and silver hair. The Photoner had pointed ears, much like Newman did, except instead of being up and out they pointed upwards. 

"I take it you know why you are here, Kaori Revan." 

"No sir. I do not." She replied respectfully.

"A charming young lady you are, polite as well; I do not encounter that quite as often as I like among ARKS operatives." 

"As you are likely aware sir, I had extensive training in my upbringing." He nodded, looking at a small pad.

"Only daughter and heir of the empire to Melodies. A manufacturing company of some very quality weaponry." He then lowered it and looked to her.

"You also graduated from ARKS after only three years of training." 

"Yes sir." 

"You realize that is not normal, correct?" 

"I was told I was ahead of schedule, sir, but that I was fit for field training."

"Of course. There are not many who make a six year training in half the time. Remarkable. If you are up for the task, I believe that, when you have the time of course, that you would be well suited to helping the science division with some tasks." 

"Of course sir." _Science experiments? That doesn't sound good... better steer clear as much as possible... if rumors are true then this is not good..._

"Splendid! I look forward to what results you may bring us." 

"Of course sir, was there anything else?" 

"Hmm, perhaps you can look into photons for me. See what you can discover of their nature." 

"As you wish." 

"That will do, you are dismissed." With a salute, Kaori left the room via the teleporter to go back to the lobby. Once there she nearly collapsed in sheer fright, her heart was pounding, her head swimming. Never had she gone up against such power all at once! She felt like jelly had replaced her knees as she slid to sit down next to the railing away from the teleporter. By Oracle... WHAT was all that?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to the bridge was no less nerve wrecking than it had been the first time. Except now she wasn't nineteen. Kaori steeled herself. She was a grown woman about to meet a young boy... She couldn't help but feel that it was odd he looked like he was no older than fourteen but he was the accepted Overseer of Oracle with Luther now gone as well as Xion. What could such a powerful being want with her? The laboratories that she had been avoiding for years were long since taken apart... at least as far as she knew they were. It had been tricky, avoiding being tangled in that mess or accidently ending up as one of the many hidden experiments. How she had, Kaori chalked up to luck and finding a way to all but erase her accomplishments from the systems on Thorn to hide herself among the normal operatives, making herself seem more like a nobody... and then the Guardian had come along and changed everything. Doing things that Kaori had only dreamed of and now she was able to be a bit more herself when it came to field work, but she had still been so very cautious.

"Ah, Kaori. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." The boy that turned to her seemed both naïve and wise at the same time. His dark blue eyes, beneath lighter blue hair were gentle and his attire was one she could barely begin to understand fully as it was swimming with photons and what looked like life forms with their own photons that were different and yet the same... She could see the photons that flowed through him and around him. His power was absolute and unquestionable, yet at the same time it was gentle and soft, like a mother who was welcoming her child. 

"You wished to see me sir?" 

"No formalities, please." 

"As you wish Xiao." He turned from her to gaze out at the stars a moment. It seemed that, for the moment, Xiera was absent of her usual post, which was unusual but Kaori wasn't going to open that topic. 

"You've done quite well at hiding yourself, I must say. I am impressed." 

"I beg your pardon?" He turned back from her and she wanted to shrink down like a child and at the same time, run and hug him. It was very confusing but after a moment she felt a sense of peace wash over her. The photons in the atmosphere radiating calm and reassurance that everything was okay.

"Fascinating, I have never met anyone so in tune with photons like you. It's exactly as Luther had suspected. You are quite remarkable for a mere human." 

"Um... thank you?" She felt a little uneasy at hearing such.

"Don't get me wrong. There's nothing I have against you or humans. In fact, I asked you here because of who you are and what you are capable of. I was looking through some files to see about what sort of individuals I could trust with certain tasks. I read about the incident years ago, pertaining a falspawn and your friend." 

"That was some time ago." 

"It was and you've been his crutch for years, according to the accounts that I have read on reports from medical staff and those who have seen you two together so often." 

"He's my best friend and he suffered quite heavily, I couldn't just leave him to struggle on his own." 

"Of course not, but this kind of loyalty isn't common either. I'm not questioning it at all, just making an observation. Now then, you seem to be almost equally dedicated to your job as an ARKS and have shown to help grow your family's company as well with the new class of Summoner." 

"I have, yes. It is the class I excel in."

"You were involved in supposedly doing research on photons for Luther, yes?" 

"I was supposed to... I admit that I had reservations about him and never actually did the work. I used the problems of being an ARKS to often weasel out of it or I purposely created reasons why any work I did or participated in would result in disaster... eventually I managed to hide myself in ARKS itself." 

"Very astute for you, especially at such a young age. Are you aware of the Guardians?" 

"I am sir, they are an inspiration to us all." 

"There are more than two." Kaori blinked, but even as sheer surprise surged through her she did not quite give herself away.

"Sir? Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because you are the only other one who I will give this title in secrecy. The other belongs to someone who is not quite from here." 

"... An alternate dimension?" She asked after a long moment.

"Correct, very astute of you. She is unaware of the title as of present though because I have yet to speak with her. It is something that will come in the near future. You are the third individual, according to any record, to hold the title of Guardian." 

"May I ask why you would give me such an honor? I don't think I understand." 

"Your contributions to ARKS as an operative, however you have attempted to hide them in paperwork or amongst other operatives, has not gone fully unnoticed. As it was, it was Matoi who brought this to my attention a few days ago. You are a very remarkable individual who is in a bit of a situation from what I have read of your profile. You are high born, the only child to a couple that had been trying for years to concieve and were only successful one time. You are not only a miracle child, but you finished your training in half the time with recommendations from every officer that was your superior during that time that pushed you to the top rather quickly. You should have been pushed into even more advanced training outside of your graduation, but I see that it was not the case. An oversight of my predecessor and lack of influence over things as they were." 

"It is not her fault that Luther was as he was. I believe that, by then, he had already been seduced by the temptation to 'know it all' as they say and that it was too late for any sort of redemption on his part at that point of time." 

"Perhaps you are right. Even so, you are an invaluable member and I have a task for you. I have been watching you and your friend closely. He has attached himself to a group of Vanguard that are rather questionable in motive and other sort due to their own background. Your job, if you accept it, will be to keep an eye on them. From the inside." 

"How do you propose that I do this? I don't know know of anyone really outside Ninavask and ... I'm not part of any alliance currently." 

"Not yet you're not. I take it that should you take this assignment, you will make weekly reports on their movements and anything that happens within." 

"A spy then, of sorts, if you will." 

"Yes." 

"I understand. I am not sure how I will end up in their number without drawing suspicion... what do you suggest?" 

"You are a woman who is struggling to balance your life as an ARKS and with her parents desires for heirs through you. That should be enough of an excuse for them to accept you as they, themselves, have known what it is like to not quite be accepted outside the alliance." 

"Understood. I am deeply honored that you would trust me with something like this." Xiao smiled.

"Welcome aboard then, Guardian Kaori." 


End file.
